supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dorison Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer:Tonight on Supernanny for the first time ever Stella Meets the Beauty Pageant Princess Skyla:SHUT YOUR MOUTH Sarah:Thats Not Nice Submission Reel Sarah:Hi We are the Dorison Family,Im Sarah and I'm a single mother and we have 2 girls Jessica is 16 and Skyla is 8 and I run a DayCare Service Jessica:Yes Sarah:Jessica is a Sweet Angel,she always helps me out but Skylar is always backtalking,and being cheeky Skyla:(Mumbles) is wearing her Blue Sequim Crown and Jessica is playing Disney Tsum Tsum Sarah:Please Give me the crown,Skylar Gives her the Crown Sarah:Thank You Sarah:Supernanny,Thats why I called you because I'm at the end of the Road Arrival Observation Begins Stella:Shortly After I arrived Mum wants Skylar to go outside but she got Different Ideas Sarah:Skylar,Its time to turn off The TV,please Skylar:But I'm watching My Little Pony Sarah:Sorry,you can't watch TV all afternoon. You have to play too is outside Watching Guardians of the Galaxy Cartoon on her IPad Stella:Skylar is giving her Disrespect to her Mum about going outside Sarah:Thank You Stella:Er whats going on is holding her Twilight Sparkle Plush and Olaf Plush in Another Hand Talk with Mum Stella:When She Gave me the Tour of the House and I went into Skylars Room see My Little Pony Poster,My Little Pony Plush,Princess Poppy Plush,Small Minnie Mouse Plush and a Mickey Tsum Tsum on her Bedside and Pictures of Skylar Look into Skylars Wardrobe Holds her Snow White Tutu Stella:Wow that's Nice Sarah:She had a Snow White Themed Party for her Birthday last September,My Friend order the dress online and its gave her a clue about her Surprise which is Disney On Ice for her Birthday Treat which is in Sheffield Stella:Wow Sarah:Thats Her Halloween Costume,She was Rarity From My Little Pony,Shes going to be AppleJack this year for Halloween and we brought the dress from Our Local Dress Shop Stella:Such a Pretty Dress Sarah:Thats her Theme Wear which is Heroes and Villains and She was Harley Quinn Sarah:And the Track Suit which is My Little Pony shes going to wear it for her Sports Day This Year Stella:Thats Nice to see her Outfits Sarah:She likes to play dress up for Pageants or Parties Dinner Time Stella:After My Talk with Mum,Skylar wants some Jam Tarts but Mum is Making Dinner Sarah:No We are not having Jam Tarts,Maybe After Dinner Skylar:I WANT JAM TARTTTSS Sarah:No Stella:While Skylar is arguing I got a chance to speak to Jessica Jessica:When she back talking its just scaring me because sometimes I just want quiet Skylar:I Don't want Sheppard's Pie Sarah:Whatever Jessica:She just gives me a headache Stella:Im Sorry Dear Bedtime Stella:Its Bedtime while Jessica are ready to go to to sleep but Skylar wants to watch Frozen Skylar:Go Away you evil witch I'm watching Frozen Sarah:Dont tell me to Go Away,Turn it off,You Got School in the Moring Skylar:I Don't Care Sarah:Stop the backtalk Stella:She was trying to get negative attention from Mum Sarah:Let go of Remote Stella:I Just had enough for one day I need to speak to Mum and Handle things out Parent Meeting Laying Down The Rules Stella:While the Girls are Out I got Mum to write down the Rules Sarah:They will be Helping me with the Chores everyday like washing up and laundry Stella:And I added Consequences Sarah:Skylars Consequences will be No My Little Pony,No Playing Out,No DS Stella:Thats Good The girls arrive home from school House Rules Stella:Its time for the rules give out to the girls Sarah:Rule Number 1 is Give some Respect, Skylar:I Didn't.... Sarah:Rule Number 2 is No Check or Back Chat,That is part of being Disrespectful and Rule Number 3 is Do Your Chores everyday and for you Jessica will be No IPad or Phone until you done your Chores Skylar:I Don't want to do it Stella:Skylar,you have to listen to your Mum, Sarah:If You don't do that there will be Consequences Skylar:Oh Yeah Stella:That Attitude has got to change,That Behavior is Ugly if you don't you will be ended up in the refection room Sarah: where is the reflection room? Reward Chart Stella:I Have a Surprise for Skylar which is a My Little Pony Reward Chart Reflection Room Stella:When Jessica wants to watch Guardians of the Galaxy but Skylar wants to watch My Little Pony Jessica:Its my TV Time Skylar:SCRAM you dirty f***ing b****! Jessica:Mum,Skylar won't let me watch Guardians of the Galaxy is watching My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic in her Room Sarah:No,Skylar. You are not watching TV right now. it's Jessica's turn Skylar:I am watching My Little Pony. Mommy and Jessica, scram you f****t! Sarah:Come On Turns the TV off and Drags Skylar to the Reflection Room Skylar: Get the f*** offa me, you b****! Sarah:Skylar, I told you that it was Jessica's turn to watch TV, but you didn't listen to mommy. Now you are staying in the Reflection Room until mommy comes and gets you walks away and confiscates Skylars Friendship Games Pinkie Pie Doll by putting it into the Toy Confiscation Box Stella:Its Not long before she starts testing Mum (Skylar trashes the Reflection room) Escapes and resumes watching My Little Pony Sarah:Turn off My Little Pony. You're not allowed to watch that while you have to stay in Reflection Room Stella:Skylar, you need to turn off the television and head straight back to the Reflection Room Skylar:Not Listening, go kill yourself, Smella Stella:That backtalking so Mummy will restart the Stopwatch over again Skylar:You (Bleep) Stella:Skylar,Stay in the Relection Room until mommy comes and gets you! You are not going to watch My Little Pony and that decision is final. In addition to that, your My Little Pony DVDs are also in toy jail for the rest of the afternoon and not getting it back until Tonight Sarah:Your Sister wants to Watch Guardians of the Galaxy Skylar: Guardians of the f***ing Galaxy sucks, and it can kiss my a**! Stella:Skylar,sorry I used my voice to scare you. But, I want you to Stay in the Reflection Room until mommy comes and gets you. You're also not going to watch any of your My Little Pony DVDs,okay Minutes Later Sarah:I Put you In the Relection Room because ive told you that your sister wants to watch her Movie and you did not listen to mommy, and you also said very bad words. What You Need to Say? Skylar:Sorry Sarah:Thank You Mummy and Me Time Stella:Sarah needs to spend time with the Girls by Spending a Afternoon by Playing in the Park is on a Silde and Jessica is on the Swing Stella:Thats the First time since Sarah took the girls out but when it was Lunch Time Skylar began Testing Yet Again Sarah:Skylar you need to come off your Phone and Eat Your Lunch is playing Candy Crush Saga on her Phone Skylar: No! Leave me the f*** alone, you f***ing bitch! Sarah:If you don't listen to me you will be in the Reflection Room when we go home Skylar: Kiss my a**, you filthy w****! (She flips off Sarah) Stella:If she doesn't listen you have to take the phone off her Sarah:Skylar,If I ask you one more time to turn off your Phone and eat your Lunch ill take the phone off you Skylar:Not Now I'm halfway through Sarah:Ok Ill take it off you now because you didn't listen to me and now when we go home you will be placed in the reflection room and ill take away your Rapunzel Doll Skylar got Sent to Reflection Room Yet Again Stella:When we got back Mum Dragged Skylar to Reflection Room Skylar: Let me go, you dirty b****! (She punches Sarah) Sarah:Stay Here and I'm taking your Phone and Rapunzel Doll in Toy Jail Box Skylar:You Mean Sarah:And I'm taking your Shopkins,They will go in Toy Jail Box aswell and DONT YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT Minutes Later Sarah:What you need to say Skylar:Sorry Sarah:Thank You Homework Stella:The Next Day when Mum told Skylar to do her Homework but she wants to play on her IPad Sarah:Skye,You need to come off your IPad,Get your Backpack and do your Homework Skylar:Not Now, leave me alone you prick! Sarah:Skylar,Please you need to do your Homework and come off your IPad Skylar:Thats it Reflection Room and ill takeaway your IPad,Lets go to the Reflection Room Stella:Keep It Up Mummy Sarah:That Backtalking has got to Stop and I'm taking away your IPad and My Little Pony Book aswell Stella:Well done Skylar:THIS SO FREAKING UNFAIR Stella:Clam Down Skylar or Ill Take away your Tiana Doll Minutes Later Sarah:You Been in the Relection Room for Not listening to me what you need to say Sorry Skylar:Sorry Sarah:Thank You Bedtime Routine Stella:So I'm Gonna Introduce to the Bedtime Routine since Skylar is the Youngest Ill do her First Stella:Ok This is your Bedtime Routine,First is PJs On,Brush your Teeth and the third one is read a book and then lights out so that means we have to unplug the TV an put it back on in the morning,Ok Skylar:I Disagree,I just want to watch TV Stella:Listen Skylar its all part of the Routine,If You don't then you will lose it do you Understand Stella Goes Away for Few Days Stella:Im Going Now for Few Days,Relection Room and Reward System Gives Her a Hug Stella:Thats Nice Stella:Bye Skylar see you when I come back Stella:I Think Sarah is gonna be on her own and I know she will keep with reward system Skylar Refuses a Hug Stella:I Think Days without me is off to the Rocky Start Sarah:Hug Hugs Skylar:I Don't want a Hug Sarah:Cheek Already Skylar:Dont Care Sarah:Dont Care,You better Bag your Bear Factory Bears Now Please,Move Now Sarah:Put them in the Black Bin Bag Please Puts Pinkie Pie,Applejack,Rarity,Rainbow Dash,Twilight Sparkle,Fluttershy,Minnie Mouse Tsum Tsum in the Back Bag Sarah:Anymore Also Put Elmo,Cinderella,Ariel,Daisy Duck Tsum Tsum,Ty Pinkie Pie,Trolls Poppy and Branch,Cookie Monster,and all of her Pokémon Plushs in the black Bag Sarah:All of them Please Puts Olaf,Elsa,Anna,Spike and her Teddy Bears in the Bag Also Puts her Oddball,Marie,Mickey and Minnie,Thumper Plush in the bag Sarah:Alright see them in there,Thats Represents how many times you been speaking to me and answering back and being Cheeky Skylar:What about My Laptop,My IPad and Phone Sarah:Do you Understand,That will go too,Instead you will be Reading Books tonight and tomorrow Sarah:I Cant Stand Skylar's rotten Attitude Anymore,She is Only 8 but shes acting Like a 16 Year Old,But She cant get everything in her own way,This is when we see the Waterworks Refection Room Gerogia:I Want to watch Guardians of the Galaxy,MUM SKYLAR IS WATCHING TV WHEN YOU SAID NO Sarah;Oh My God,Skylar I told you No TV During Grounding time,thats it Refection room and I'm taking your TV away Drags Skylar to Refection Room Skylar: Leggo of me, you evil witch! Sarah:And Now Stay here for 8 Minutes,IM SICK OF YOU FOR BEING CHEEKY TO YOUR SISTER AND NOW IM TAKING YOUR ARIEL DOLL,ELSA CROWN AWAY Puts Skylars Ariel Doll and Elsa Crown in to the black bag Sarah:Shes is not going to win I know I'm Stronger than her Minutes Sarah:The Reason you been placed here because you been Cheeky to your Sister,What you need to say Skylar:Sorry Sarah:Thank You Skylars Bedtime Tantrum is holding her Star Lord Plush and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 Bottle Sarah:Georgia is well behaved but for Skylar,Its a long way to go Sarah:You Need to stop being Cheeky and Answering Back,Start Being like a Good Girl and then you can have your stuff back Gets up and Walks away Sarah:Its that a Mood? Skylar:No Sarah:It is Answering Back? Skylar:No Goes Upstairs Sarah:Skylar,Jammies on,Teeth and Bed Skylar:I Don't need your help so go away Sarah:Dont dare to speak to me like that Skylar:I Don't like you Sarah:You don't like me?,Teddy,IPad and Dolls Skylar:YOU ARE NOT TAKING A TEDDY OFF ME,DONT DO THIS TO ME Sarah:NO MANN Skylar:YOU ARE NOT TAKING A TEDDY OFF ME, evil witch Sarah:No Skylar:I CANT SLEEP WITH OUT MY TEDDY Sarah:That Disrepect has got to stop I asked Supernanny to come in and sort the situation Out Skylar:YOU KNOW I DONT LIKE SUPERNANNY Sarah:Thats Unlucky because shes here to sort you Out Skylar:SHE Turned YOU IN TO A HORRIBLE MOTHER AND NOW I WANT MY TEDDY BACK PLEASE Sarah:That Being Disrepectful and Cheeky Needs to Stop,Brush your Teeth Please Brushes her Teeth Sarah:That Behavior from Skylar is very Appalling Gerogia:Yeah,Shes back to being Cheeky since Stella Left Sarah:This very Goddam Ridiculous,We need Supernanny Back,This is Very Ridiculous DVD Meeting Heart to Heart Talk with Skylar Stella:I Know That Skylars Behaviour is just silly its all of the backtalking and being Cheeky so I want Mum to have Heart to Heart Talk with Skylar Sarah:Skylar,This Backtalking and Being Cheeky Has got to stop,This is making me and your sister Upset and Angry at the same time Skylar:Yes Sarah:I Called Supernanny so she can fix the situation Stella:Trust me I Been a Nanny,Right,For 25 Years and I know its my Job to sort this out,Lose this Disrepectful Behaviour,Mum is a Boss of this home Sarah:You Need to stop this backtalking,and Being Cheeky Stuff,Ok,Start Being a Grown Up Skylar:Yes Sarah:Remember for now on I'm in Charge and don't Abuse to your Parent like that,Im your Parent Skylar Skylar:Yes Refinements Stella:During Few Days Skylar is changed from Cheeky Girl into Calm Reflective Side of her Gerogia:What are you doing in my Room? Skylar:Im Sorting out your Guardians Pop Vinyls,I Put Star Lord next to Gamora,Rocket Raccon Next to Groot to make sure he dosent get sad Gerogia:Thanks Sister Sarah:Any one want a Cupcake Gerogia:Me Skylar:Me Sarah:Ok Stella:With Mum now in Charge,Skylar is stopped backtalking and helping out Sarah:Thanks for Helping Setting up the Table Skylar Sarah:Your Sister is helping out your Homework Skylar:I Know that its 100 Sarah:That was Easy Before Stella Goes Goodbye Stella Family Update Family are Playing in the Park Sarah:Im in a Better Place since Stella Left I got calm Girls Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages